insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout
Skills The first thing one should know about Scout, is that he is fast. Like, Olympic fast. Like “HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT!” fast. He was born to run, or that’s what he likes to say and it's pretty darn true. Not only is he fast though, he’s got a good stamina as well, able to run at top speeds for rather long periods of time. Added to all of this, he’s also able to jump very high and far, at least double the usual jumping height, if not more… Actually, it’s probably more. Really, anything that relies on the legs, he can do well and with complete aplomb. Of course, to go with this speed, he’s also very agile and has a fast reaction time. This allows him to zigzag across the battlefield, avoiding bullet fire, missiles, and whatever else that may come his way. His high spatial and kinesthetic intelligences are the things that give him this ability to dodge and navigate around so well, as he’s able to instinctively sense his body positioning, balance, trajectory, the position of other objects around him, and other such things, using that information to move. While Scout has never had formal training in fighting, he isn’t all that bad of a fighter. Actually, he’s a great fighter. After all, he grew up with seven older brothers, all who were very rough to say the least and they always got into fights. Unfortunately, he isn’t exactly the most durable, nor is he very strong. Still, he can hold his own in combat, frequently relying on his speed to dodge and then surprise an opponent from above, behind, etc., bonking them on the head with his trusty baseball bat or shooting them with his scattergun. In true close combat against a trained opponent though (he’d do just fine in some random fist cuff with a bunch of punks), with nowhere to run or jump around extensively… he will most likely lose, which is why he relies on hit and run tactics in the first place. Scout’s main weakness though, is his foolhardiness, over confidence, and impatience. He tends to jump into things without much (if any) forethought, never really thinking things through, overestimating his own abilities, and occasionally just going way over his head. This has put him in many bad situations, where he was only saved by the help of his teammates. He isn’t too book smart either, and when it comes to social situations, he simply doesn’t know when to stop to say the least… at least until his life is in danger. He isn’t completely stupid after all, and his self-preservation instinct does occasionally unlock his common sense… doesn’t happen too often though. The weapons he’s brought into Pandora are his ever trusty Sandman (baseball included), scattergun, and pistol… not forgetting the various clips of ammunition on his person… oh, and the cans of Bonk! products. More specifically, Bonk! Atomic Punch! (Cherry Fission flavor) and Crit-a-cola. The baseball bat… well, it bonks people. The baseball, Scout usually uses to stun people from far away so he can get up close and finish them off. The scattergun… is a scattergun, with a spread shot, so it loses effectiveness as one moves farther away, though it covers more area. The pistol is well… a pistol. Fairly good for finishing off opponents from far away, though he isn’t the most accurate with it, which is why he prefers the scattergun, since it doesn’t rely on accuracy. Now, the Bonk! products. No one knows what’s really in them (though the labels say water, radiation, and sugar, but it’s probably just caffeine… right?), but they have strange effects on Scout for sure. The Atomic Punch has the effect of upping his reaction time and speed so much that he’s capable of dodging bullets. It only lasts for a few seconds though (after that, he’s just hyper… yeah… run), but usually, that’s all he needs to re-maneuver himself to somewhere more… favorable. Aka, escape. The downside is though; it makes him so jumpy that he is incapable of attacking or doing anything really useful during that time. The Crit-a-cola on the other hand, simply raises his reaction time enough so that his shots and attacks become more precise and devastating than they usually are… which can be quite a bit. And of course, these drinks taste rather good and can be enjoyed in daily life too… THEY DO IT ALL! Personality Scout is… well, an “annoying little shit” as many have described him. He’s loud, rude, obnoxious, and seems to possess a level of confidence that borders on narcissistic. He is constantly pestering the people around him, regaling them with his (sometimes false or overly exaggerated) tales of combat and conquest, or he is simply chattering away about some other topic, usually baseball or more about himself. He once managed to talk about himself in front of a camera for over five hours, ignoring all attempts to make him stop (the camera was out of film). He also has a tendency to mouth off to people, all while swearing like a sailor. He has just about zero filtering when he speaks, so expect to hear exactly what he thinks of you, especially if he has some issue with you. Scout is rather immature in many aspects, besides the whole mouth having no filter thing. He’s an attention seeker, always trying making sure that people are paying attention to him. He isn’t too subtle about it either (not that he’s really subtle about anything). Even during battle, while he’s running around and dodging bullets, he’ll be yelling “Is-is anybody even payin' attention ta me?”. He is also very impatient with a temper that is rather easily set off, especially if you act all superior and condescending to him, which is rather ironic since Scout is rather cocky, boasting and in general, egotistical to others. When he loses his cool, expect a fight. He is rather stubborn as well, and when he sets his mind to do something, woe to anyone who tries to stop him. As deep as the bravado and confidence goes though, there’s still a vein of insecurity deep within him, something that even he isn’t truly aware of anymore, since it’s buried so deeply in his psyche. It shows itself though, every time he jumps into a fight he can’t win, every time he balks at an insult of his manhood, every time he shouts for attention, and that’s rather often. Deep inside, he still feels he has something to prove on his own worth, his manliness, and frankly, that probably isn’t going to go away any time soon. Of course, part of it is also his natural competitiveness, and even without that insecurity, he’d probably still relentlessly try to prove he’s the best, pushing forward, even when everyone else is screaming no at him. He does have a sense of when to put aside the competition and work together though, and when to retreat from battle (sometimes)… he’s got to stay alive after all. As earlier stated, the Scout is not exactly… smart (though he can be very good at coming up with insults). His innate urge to move and fidget has always gotten him in trouble in school, and frankly, he doesn’t have the patience to just sit down and read/listen in class. All the things he’s good at, he’s learned through hands on experience: Fighting, running, etc. That’s the way he learns best and that’s what interests him. He has no need for fancy schmancy diplomas and such, and honestly sees that stuff as a waste of time. As long as he can run, he’s fine. And if he can’t run… well hell, might as well kill him. Running is the only thing he is sure he’s good at… take that away… well… While sometimes it may seem that Scout only cares for himself, which really isn’t true. He just cares about himself the most… usually! He does adore his family (if you hit on his mother or hurt any of his brothers, you die), and while he won’t admit it, he’s gotten used to being around his possibly insane mercenary team. Secretly, he almost thinks of them as friends… he’ll still sell them out in court though. Either way, once he counts you as a friend, Scout is truly quite loyal in his own little way. And about girls… he will flirt and hit on any woman that’s good looking, no matter the age, as long as they’re single. Hey, he’s still young. The hormones are still in effect. Not that he’ll just mindlessly pursue them of course, and if he gets a girl, he isn’t one to cheat on her or anything like that. His ma taught him better than that, though he certainly isn’t the… smoothest out there, nor the most subtle. Morally, he’s fine with the killing and the hurting. He grew up fighting, and it shows, as he punches and kicks without hesitation and at the slightest provocation (Woo! Problem solving with Scout!). He actually loves fighting. He loves the rush it gives him, the sense of achievement he gets when he wins… he loves it all, and occasionally, seems to actively seek fights out. The way he sees it, they wouldn’t have died if they had been better, and each time he kills, it’s as if he’s proven himself superior to someone else. Of course, he isn’t just one to kill for no reason, maim? Probably, but kill… While he’s fine with it, he isn’t like some of the others who revel in killing. He has accepted that death is just a part of winning, and while he loves the fight that leads to the death, the actual killing part is simply an unavoidable effect at times. Then, sometimes, they freakin’ deserved it! Appearance Scout is a rather average looking kid. Not particularly handsome, but not really ugly either. Just your regular 19 year old delinquent. While he’s rather skinny and maybe a bit on the scrawny side, he certainly isn’t out of shape, the majority of the meat on his bones being tough, wiry muscle, something that greatly aids him in running. He’s gotta be fast after all, and he can’t be weighed down by too much… stuff like Heavy is. Scout also has light blue eyes, as well as light, dusty brown hair that he keeps closely cut. His love of baseball shows quite a bit in his usual choice of clothing, with baseball caps, knee britches, stirrups, and baseball uniform style shoes. All of this is topped off with regular old t-shirts and his headset when he’s “working”. His main color scheme is red and brown, the red being required to represent his allegiance to Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED. When not in “uniform”, and that is VERY rare since frankly, he loves his clothes and picked them out himself, he can be found wearing just regular casual stuff, mostly sportswear. One thing that will always be found on him though, are his dog tags, one given to him by his oldest brother, the other he got on his own. Those are his priceless treasures… don’t mess with ‘em. Actually, just don’t mess with any part of his uniform. He usually also carries a black single strap backpack made of leather. Inside is mainly ammo and cans of Bonk! and Crit-a-cola, though other things, such as his bat are in there as well (his bat is just stuck in, the handles still sticks out). He carries his pistol in a small holster on his belt, and his scattergun is also carried on his back, in a holster built onto his backpack. Clips of ammo can also be found in his pockets for easier access during battle... and he has bandages wrapped around his hands to help with grip (it also looks cool). Relationships History Scout was born and raised in the south side of Boston, into a family of 9. He had a mom, a dad, and seven older brothers to use as backup whenever he got in trouble or someone bullied him, and everything was awesome. That is, until his father left them when Scout was five years old. He doesn’t really remember it too well anymore, but to this day, it still affects him. Not that he’ll admit that. Nor will he admit that he ever truly loved his father. Serves him right for abandoning them like that… Even as a young child, Scout was rambunctious and competitive, always trying to tag along with his older brothers, emulating them, competing with them, and just getting into mischief on his own. When his father left though, the need to prove himself simply grew, and it certainly didn’t help that both his mother and his older brothers had a tendency to baby him in their own little way. It was all out of love though, as they did their best to protect their baby brother, beating up anyone that they thought was going to hurt him (though it didn’t stop them from beating each other up, Scout included), and finishing all fights that came their way before the equally fight hungry runt of the litter could even maneuver his way in (though this is also because heck, there’s at least six of them beating up usually one person). Scout knew that he couldn’t squirm his way in… so maybe he could beat them there! With that, Scout started to run. He ran everywhere, training himself to run faster, longer, until finally, he was the fastest of them all, outrunning all of his brothers with enough time to get a few good hits in, maybe even defeat the jackass who dared to raise the ire of him and his infamous mad dog brothers, and oh, they were infamous. Not for being bad kids per se. None of them have ever stolen anything big, done drugs, or even killed anyone… they simply were known for always picking fights with other kids, with adults… with anyone really, especially if said person insults or hurts any one of them… or their mother. As the brothers aged though, they mellowed slightly, becoming more responsible, more patient, and a bit keener to use their heads than their fists… all except for Scout. He seemed to stay the same, even getting worse in some aspects as his self confidence and brashness seemed to grow, increasing his already high levels of obnoxiousness and soon joining with his hotheadedness as a defining trait of Scout’s. Whenever people thought of Scout… well… those things would come to mind, and he generally was not liked for it. After all, who wants a little kid (and later teenager) yelling at the top of their lungs about how much more awesome they are than you and by the way, STAY AWAY FROM MY MA! His ever growing bravado and love of fighting soon started to cause him more trouble than simply time outs or letters to his mother though, and this trouble quickly showed itself when he was about nine. Scout had recently managed to join a baseball team, and soon became one of the star players with his speed and fast reflexes. There was only one problem though… fighting. The kids on the other side start talking dirty and something hits a nerve? Fight. They lose and the kids on the other side start rubbing it in? Fight. One of his own team members insult him or his mother? You guessed it, fight. So, to nobody’s surprise but Scout’s, he was kicked off the team within a year, despite his wonderful performance on the field, and that’s only one example of many similar occurrences. That little incident certainly wasn’t the end of it. Scout barely made it out of high school (or even middle school for that matter) due to his tendency to start fights and mouth off. He was suspended at least once every few months (usually more) and on one occasion, nearly expelled. He was certainly nearly kicked off the school baseball team many times, though he always managed to get back into favor by helping to win a big game. He himself wanted to quit school himself many times, but he stayed. If his brothers could go through this stupid thing called high school, then so could he… that and it was the best place to play baseball, with the team and all. The day he graduated was perhaps one of the happiest days of his life. He was finally free, an adult in the eyes of the government. The first thing he did, was of course, move out, to show his independence. He did his best to find a steady job, but usually either quit, or was fired within a week. Things were looking bad. Then, it happened. He was contacted by Reliable Excavation and Demolition, or RED, to join their company. In return, he would be exempt from the draft, and let’s not even mention the large paycheck he’d be getting. How they could do that, he didn’t care. He had seen what the war did to his oldest brother, and frankly, it scared him. After his brother came back, he was never the same again, always with that strange look in the back of his eyes… One thing was sure, Scout did not want to go to Vietnam, and if being hired by some shoddy little company was all it’d take to avoid that fate… he would do it. Of course, it wasn’t just some random little company. Turns out, he’s been hired as a mercenary to fight in a secret war against RED’s competition, Builder’s League United, or BLU. He took the news surprisingly well, considering his aforementioned … fear of war. Perhaps he just didn’t equate these two situations to be the exact same. Either way though, after some basic weapons training and a small briefing on his objectives, he was shipped off to fight, a new member of the mercenary team. While killing was perhaps a bit (and only a bit) distasteful to him at first, he learned quickly, especially since it was either his life or theirs… and also because really, he’s used to beating people within an inch of their lives. This was just the next step. And with that, Scout’s been fighting ever since in the Badlands of New Mexico (and occasionally elsewhere). He now loves his new job. After all, he’s getting paid to do what he loves: run, trash talk, and bash people’s skulls in without anyone to arrest him or tell him off. He was making craploads of money too, enough to help out his whole family, though they could never really know what their youngest was doing. Life was good. One day though, while sneaking into the enemy base to steal their intelligence, he found himself being pulled into the ground by these black tendrils, and with that. Scout’s in Pandora. Pandora History